Nadia
Nadia is one of the three currently romanceable characters from the visual novel. She is the countess of Vesuvia, the location of the game. Appearance Nadia has dark olive skin with reddish purple eyes and long purple hair that fades into cooler violet. She's always dressed elegantly, having various beautiful and detailed outfits. She usually wears her hair up somehow - either on a ponytail or a braid. Personality Nadia is very courteous and considerate with a playful streak. As a Countess, she's also authoritarian and prefers honesty to soothing lies. She's giving, willing to give gifts to her friends and acquaintances, saying they "need only ask". Her overarching goal beyond capturing the murderer of her late husband Lucio is to make Vesuvia a better place for everyone - to fix the city and prove to Vesuvia and it's people that her house hasn't completely failed and abandoned the city. She's angry and disappointed with the Courtiers for failing to properly help the city in her absence - especially the sight of poor people on the streets going hungry and the overflowed Shopping District not being worked on. She firmly believes that the city should provide for it's people. She tends to be sensitive to topics surrounding her sisters. Nadia experiences numerous headaches throughout the game, and admits to the Apprentice that she remembers very little of her life with Lucio. She is not fond of Magicians. She's also very intelligent with machinery, creating various mechanical toys for Chandra as well as the intricate library door and the clock in the Great Hall that keeps track of moon phases. History Early Life She was born in Prakra, a vast empire to the north, to a ruling family and was the youngest of her sisters. From very early on, she felt the need to prove herself to her sisters as they treated her "like a fragile doll" in her mind. She left her home and married Lucio when Lucio proposed while both of them were drunk. She was married to Lucio for 6 years. At the Palace She married the Count and was named Countess immediately after. She was supportive to Asra and Julian in finding a cure for the Red Plague, and seemed to become friends with the two. Despite Lucio's arrogant attitude, she always stuck by his side. Night of the Masquerade It is unknown on what Nadia was doing during the Masquerade, but she was informed of the murder of her husband when Vlastomil suggested that the murderer was Julian. After this event, she fell into a deep slumber of 2 years. Three-Year Interlude Nadia wakes up from her sleep and resumes her role as Countess which was taken care of by the Courtiers while she was asleep. Ever since her husband's death, she looks for answers to the death of the Count and will do whatever it takes to get those answers. Prologue Interactions When she is first introduced, Nadia comes to your shop requiring your service, demanding that you use the Arcana to tell her future. She claims to have seen you in a prophetic dream, and has come to you for help. Using the cards, you reveal that she has a grand plan that she wishes to set into motion, and that she should do so. Impressed by your ability, she requests your presence at the Palace the following day. Upon arrival you join her for dinner, where she reveals the reason she sought you out: to find her husband's killer, who she believes to be Julian, and deliver justice. Route Book VI: The Lovers A Private Audience Risky Maneuvers Midnight Visit Book VII: The Chariot Out on the Town Lazaret The Abandoned Wing The Apprentice and Nadia goes to the wing that used to be where Lucio stayed when he was sick with the Red Plague. The Apprentice and Nadia encounter his spirit. They hear voices and the Apprentice sees the apparition of Lucio, a goat. Book VIII: Strength Horsing Around The Ivory Estate Unwelcome Help IX - The Hermit Between the Lines Safe Harbor An Unlikely Allience Book X: Wheel of Fortune The Portia Problem An Eventful Lunch Dance Practice Powers Nadia possesses an uncanny sense of intuition, though she always kept that part of herself secret. This powerful ability allows her to foresee the future in her dreams. As of late she's haunted by terrible nightmares that often feature a phantom in the shape of anthropomorphic white goat. Relationships Asra Nadia's relationship with Asra is largely unknown. It is revealed that she and Asra had been friends while Lucio was alive, but because of her memory loss, she is unable to recall him. She knows of him because of his reputation and maintains a professional relationship with him after she meets him. Julian Julian spent a period of time at the Palace tending directly to Lucio, and it seems that he and Nadia were friends during that time, which she has forgotten due to her amnesia. Currently, she wants him dead because she believes that he murdered her husband, but beyond that, it is unclear how she feels about Julian, though she does call him a fraud. Portia Portia is Nadia's favorite servant, and the two seem quite close despite the fact that Nadia has a higher social status. Nadia trusts Portia greatly, talking to her frequently, and treats her more warmly than other servants. Lucio Nadia's deceased husband. Much of their relationship is unclear, though it would seem it was not an arrangement overflowing with love, as observed by Consul Valerius when Nadia refers to Lucio as her "beloved husband." Consul Valerius He has a somewhat close working relationship with Nadia, though she seems somewhat wary of him. Trivia *Nadia's favourite ice cream flavour is lavender lemon and her favourite fruits are concord grapes. *She loves puzzles and intellectual challenges. *Many of the interactions between the Apprentice and Nadia feature the Habanera from Carmen as the background music. *Her favourite season is Summer. *She has 6 older sisters. *She speaks a dozen languages. *She has a silky voice with impeccable vibrato. Gallery Nadia 8.png Nadia 9.png Nadia 1.png Nadia 2.jpg Nadia 3.jpg SpriteAtlasTexture-nadia-2048x2048-fmt47 (2).png SpriteAtlasTexture-nadia-2048x2048-fmt472.png SpriteAtlasTexture-nadia-2048x2048-fmt47.png Nadia 4.jpg Nadia 5.jpg Nadia 6.jpg Nadia 7.png Nadia transparent.png Nadia horse ridding alt outfit.png Nadia concept art.jpg Nadia sketch.jpg Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio concept art.jpg Characters Asra Nadia Julian Portia Muriel Lucio.png Stickers Asra Julian Nadia Portia Muriel Lucio chibi.jpg Stickers chibi transparent Nadia.png Asra Nadia Julian 1.png Asra Nadia Julian 2.png Nadia 1.png Nadia bk07 illo1 0.png Nadia bk09 illo1 0.png 2 the high priestess.png __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Characters Category:Romanceable characters